civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Mine (Civ6)
-1 +1 (requires ) +1 (requires ) +1 (requires ) +1 for strategic resources (requires God of Craftsmen) +2 for bonus or luxury resources (requires Religious Idols) |res = Iron, Niter, Coal, Aluminum, Uranium, Diamonds, Jade, Mercury, Salt, Silver, Amber, Copper }} The Mine is a standard in Civilization VI. It requires Mining and may be built on any tile, or on certain . If it is built on Luxury or Strategic Resources, then the will gain use of that resource. * Effects: ** +1 ** -1 ** +1 additional (requires Apprenticeship) ** +1 additional (requires Industrialization) ** +1 additional with God of Craftsmen Pantheon when built on Strategic Resources ** +1 with Religious Idols Pantheon when built on Bonus or Luxury Resources ** Provides adjacency bonus for Industrial Zones (+1 per 2 Mines). * Access: ** Strategic Resources: Iron, Niter, Coal, Aluminum, Uranium ** Bonus Resources: Copper ** Luxury Resources: Diamonds, Jade, Mercury, Salt, Silver ( Amber) Strategy The Mine is, as always, one of the most important improvements for your empire, being one of the only two which can be built on tiles without Resources (along with Farm). It is your earliest and most reliable booster, besides giving access to most strategic resources in the game. Its greatest advantage is that it may be built on any Hill tile, right from the start of the game (or more accurately, after you research one of the first techs), and these are very common. Also, a relatively early tech, Apprenticeship, boosts its yield, which is very important in the middle game. Normally, a Mine cannot be built on a tile with Woods or Rainforest, but an exception is made if any mineable resource is found on such a tile (such as Amber, or late-game Strategic Resource (such as Uranium). In this case the Mine will be built and the feature preserved - which will also preserve its bonus, of course. Use Mines not only to increase the basic output of cities, but also to provide adjacency bonuses to your Industrial Zone Districts - each Mine provides a +1 bonus (1/2 in GS)! If you have a city controlling a large expanse of Hills, you may build Mines over all of them, excluding a spot in the center, where you can place an Industrial Zone for a whopping increase in ! As of Gathering Storm, the evolving opportunities provided by Volcanic Soil (especially when it comes to previously unsuitable flat tiles) are yet another consideration when deciding where to place Mines. Civilopedia entry The extraction of valuable (or sometimes not so valuable) minerals is as much part of civilization as farming or making war. Even in “pre-historic” times, the Neolithic hunter-gatherers dug flint out of seams, creating mines such as those at Grimes Graves (c. 4000 BC). The Egyptians mined malachite, the Greeks silver, the Romans tin and lead, and every civilization since has found something in the earth they needed or wanted. Most of the work until the Industrial Revolution was done by hand, whether the mining was an open pit or underground tunnel, by slaves or wage-slaves using picks and shovels and hammers. Some of civilization's first great corporations were mining concerns, and prospectors pushed the frontiers ever outward. Today, machines do all the hard work – the prospecting and mining and refining. So efficient are they at stripping out everything valuable and moving on that there are currently upwards of 560 thousand abandoned mines in the United States alone.